The present invention is directed to a method of touching up a photograph. Professional photographers presently must touch up a photograph when one or more of the persons in the photograph are photographed with eyes fully or partially closed, as would occur if one were photographed while blinking. The conventional method currently employed by professional photographers to touch up such "tainted" photographs is to hand-paint the eyes in over the closed eyelids, using the appropriate colors and shades thereof for forming an opened eye for the subject photographed with closed eyelids. The present invention is also directed to forming opened eyes on a "tainted" photograph where one or more persons was photographed with closed eyes. The present invention accomplishes the touching up of the photograph by means of dry-transfers formed in the shapes of eyes, whereby the dry-transfers are transferred to the photograph at the pertinent locations thereof by simply rubbing the transfers on.
The dry-transfer technology has been used for many years for transferring decals and other figures, termed indicia, from a backing sheet or substrate to a desired surface that is to receive the decal or figure. Examples of such indicia that have been transferred are letters of the alphabet. U.S. Pat. No. 3, 013,917--Karlan, et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,141--Frost, show such dry-transfer method and technology.